


Sunshine and Creampies

by inkblotfox



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Autocunnilingus, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Casual Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fellatio, Feral Pokémon, Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Pokemon Breeding, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkblotfox/pseuds/inkblotfox
Summary: Spring is upon the Hidden Valley once again, and Nova knows her heat isn’t far behind. However, far from bemoaning it, she finds herself looking forward to the fun it brings, and decides to treat herself a little early to some fun in the woods. If others join her picnic? All the better!
Kudos: 9





	Sunshine and Creampies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A2J](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A2J/gifts).



> This was mostly just a short and dirty romp inspired by A2J working on new references for Nova Eevee. Be sure to check her work out as well!

She leaned back against the sun baked stones, hind legs splayed wide as she soaks up the afternoon warmth. Digging her paws into the tall grass, she closes her eyes for a long moment, letting her velvety forepaws wander aimlessly through her own fur. Small murmurs of pleasure escape her muzzle as she indulges in her moment of assumed privacy between the trees. Her touches linger on the sensitive rows of nipples along her belly, teasing each in turn, her exposed pussy slowly starting to glisten in the sunlight as her arousal dews along her nether lips. She sighs as she takes her sweet time working herself up, tracing paws over her thick hips and down over her sensitive thighs.  
Her springtime heat wasn’t quite on her yet, but Nova could already feel it starting to stir in her. Far from dreading it, she’d wholeheartedly leaned into the coming haze of lust. Though she’d vehemently deny it to anyone who asked, there was a sinful rush in losing control of herself, a heady pleasure in being so irresistible that she risked being taken from behind anytime she happened to venture out to market, a glowing satisfaction each time she laid another plump egg from her well-bred sex. Just the thought made her toes curl with pleasure, her thighs and tail already growing damper by the moment as she relished in the thoughts.

She gave her personal caresses pause to reach into the pouch she’d brought along, pulling out yet another of her guilty pleasures - an overripe Qualot Berry, one of several she’d “requested” from her favorite Goodra. She didn’t indulge in the fruit often, not after her first careless tastes had gotten her into a rather sticky situation. But damn it, she was treating herself today, and the warm, heady feeling she got from the alcoholic berries was just what she needed today. She sank her teeth into the berry languidly, savoring the juices as they splashed across her tongue and ran down her chin. One bite already had her head spinning, warmth spreading through her as she slumped down further into the grass, body feeling both lighter and heavier as she let her free paw wander once more.

Distracted as she was, she didn’t notice at first that she was being watched - or perhaps she just didn’t care. She could see them for sure, even as her vision started to get a bit hazy - two or three shadows lurking among the trees, eyes locked on her rather shameless display. She supposed embarrassment would have been normal, but honestly? Fuck it. Let them get an eyeful, or more if they were bold enough to come closer. Nothing was getting between her and her treat day. She took another bite of her berry as she finally let her paw delve between her legs, shuddering as she dragged the soft pads against the swollen, sensitive flesh. She was absolutely soaked, and she loved the sensation of the warm, sticky juices clinging to her paw as she teased herself. A low moan escaped her lips as she brushed against her clit, two digits stroking and spreading her lower lips as she eased her way into pleasing herself. She pretended not to notice the darting steps that drew closer, not even bothering to open her eyes even as she parted her legs a bit wider still.

Positively floating now, her grip on what was left of her berry fell slack, the fruit falling down her chest before bursting between her thighs. Giggling, she leaned down to lick herself clean, her self-control quickly fading as her tongue worked against her thighs, then on to her already-messy crotch. The heady mix of alcohol and her own arousal was sickly sweet on her tongue, and the dual hits of pleasure and her own building high quickly had her driving her tongue as deep as she could push it into herself as her paw frantically strummed along her clit.

  
Distracted as she was, it easy to pretend she didn’t notice her audience approaching her. It was hard to make out from where she had her face buried just who or what was approaching until the boldest was standing over her, thick cock hanging inches from her and dripping with pre.

“Want some cream pie for your picnic?” Nova smirked into her folds, managing not to snicker at the bold-but-cheesy pick up line. Rather than slur out an answer, she simply leaned back to wrap her lips around the tapered head presented to her, letting her sticky paws wander over the length of her would-be suitor, to his groaning delight.

Oh, if Alexi could see her now. She was sure the Ninetails would be beside himself with both irritation and arousal, and the thought only motivated her to swallow the stranger deeper into her muzzle. One big orange-stripped paw moved to push the back of her head, coaxing her back and forth - she relaxed her throat as she let him take advantage of her, gagging each time he forced his way deeper. Her own paws explored him, pushing his sheathe down to expose his swelling knot and fondling his heavy sack, her coaxing only making his pre flow all the more into her hungry maw.

He didn’t seem to take long before desperation bled into his movements, his cock swelling and throbbing as his climax approached. Either he’d been that excited watching her enjoy herself or he had the staying power of a sapling in the breeze. Much as she would have enjoyed swallowing everything his hair trigger would have produced, the fire in her belly demanded he save that load for elsewhere. The bulky Pokémon almost seemed to whine as she pulled herself off of him, though Nova was far too quick for him to force her back where he wanted her.

“Oh, don’t be like that,” she cooed, teasing her paws up the inside of his thighs, watching his drooling length glisten and throb in the warm springtime air. “Wouldn’t want all that warm, fertile spunk to go to waste, would we~?” She sashayed her way out from under him, taking her measure of the big brute as she made her way up on top of her basking rock, keeping her tail flagged high just for him. The Arcanine certainly wasn’t the biggest Pokémon she’d taken, but he’d more than leave her gaping when all was said and done - so much easier to let Alexi lick her clean when she made her way home. Beyond that, his excitement was infectious, drawing a giddy giggle from her as she crouched down in front of him, looking drunkenly over her shoulder as she swayed her rear in front of him. “Why don’t you come bury that bone where it belongs, hmm?”

He certainly didn’t need to be told twice! All of the power and none of the grace of her usual lovers, though there was a charm to his desperation. She loved feeling just how badly she made others want her, her spine tingling as he pushed his muzzle under her tail. She splayed her legs just a bit wider as he lapped his broad tongue across her sex and up over her tight tail hole, his breathing getting heavier as the heady mix of her arousal and the lingering Qualot juice hit him like a ton of bricks. Too eager to give her more than a few sloppy kisses to her lower lips, but that was fine - she was ready for dessert, and she’d been promised a fresh cream pie for her troubles, after all. Her paws fit in for what purchase she could find on the stone as he moved over her, blindly humping himself against her back and under her tail as he sought her warm embrace. She nearly had to bend over double to reach him, teasing him with her soft paw pads as she guided him to her aching pussy, the pair of them sharing a gasp of pleasure as the first inches sunk into her at last.

He gave her no chance to right herself as he drove into her, pushing her into a reversed mating press against the rock. She was hardly complaining, bracing herself against the ground as he drilled her for all he was worth, watching eagerly as his knot came closer and closer to kissing her stretched lips. Her voice was loud and clear through the clearing with every movement, slurred begging and moans and a constant string of “Fuckfuckfuck” as she let herself topple over the edge into a mind numbing orgasm. She felt him try to slow down as she clamped down around him, but she was having none of that - her body was burning for more, and she wasn’t going to be satisfied until she was wrapped around his knot. He yelped in surprise as she locked her hind paws behind his swollen bulb, pulling him down as she teased his sensitive base with her soft beans.

“Come on, stud, don’t hold back on me now~!” Or so she thought she said - words were hard, actions were better. “Don’t you wanna tie this little Eevee~?” Whatever she actually managed to slur, it was enough to spur him into action. She sung his praises as he tumbled his way backwards, pushing his forepaws down against her hips as she took over riding him from above. She matched him stroke for stroke, grinding her hips down with his help, feeling his tip battering her cervix for entrance until at last-

“Hahhhhhh~! Fuckfuckfuck yesshhhhhhh....” She came again as her last barrier gave way, forcing his knot into her eager cunt. The sensation was too much for him, the Arcanine howling his conquest to the clearing around them as he followed her in climax. Nova watched through a haze of lust as his balls pulled up against him, feeling his cock throb inside of her with each rope of hot, gooey cum he pumped into her waiting womb. Her paws rubber her warming belly eagerly, cooing as she swelled with his load, tail wagging against her paramour’s exposed belly as they rode out their highs together.

She noticed before he did that they were far from alone when they came down. Alexi had never mentioned there being a whole pack of Growlithe living in the forest around the Hidden Valley, though she couldn’t say she minded, beckoning them closer with as close to a sultry look as she could manager.After all, what better way to start the spring than a picnic with new friends?

And as for dessert, who would blame her for indulging in seconds?


End file.
